1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device which holds documents such as books over a supine individual for reading thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Reading printed material is an important method of acquiring information. Most people spend a considerable amount of time in this pursuit, either for pleasure or business. While not generally tiring, reading can cause fatigue when the item being read is positioned above the body when the body is in a supine or reclined position, such as when lying in bed. Book holders have been recognized in the prior art which position the item to be read over or near a reclined user. These inventions are bulky, very large, or overly complex and do not suit the purpose because they make it difficult to turn the pages and are hard to operate from the reclined position. What is needed is a device that adequately supports a document at a position determined by the user's optical characteristics and can be operated by the user from a reclined or supine position.
Several patents address document holders, in particular, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,925,144; 4,591,124; 4,496,127; and 4,431,156.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a document holder having a transparent base for easy use by one in a reclining position.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a document holder which can be releasably attached to a vertical wall by an adjustable, flexible support.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide a document holder which includes a springy, L-shaped document clamp which will hold a document such as a book in a flattened posture against a base.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a document holder which is light in weight and is simple to install.
These and other objectives and advantages will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawing figures.